Space Bound Rocketship
by Crazyrandomgurl
Summary: MySims Kingdom story. A year ago today, Yuki died in a tragic car accident. Her boyfriend, Goth Boy, slips into a deep depression.. Goth Boy/Yuki


**Space Bound Rocketship**

**Disclaimer: Eminem owns the song Space Bound which is where I got the title for this story, eA owns MySims, I own plot..**

**I dunno why I typed this.. I haven't gave you guys any MySims in a while.. So here it is. Goth Boy/Yuki.**

The gothic man sat in a dark isolated corner, his red streaked black bang in covering his eyes. His pierced ears were causing him pain, but he didn't care. He was more focused on the pain in his chest. Grey tears dripped down his cheeks, as he thought back earlier..

_It was a regular spooky morning on Spookane. Goth Boy was just walking around, going past the ruins, which had been torn down long ago, and replaced with more homes for spooky sims. Zombie Carl, and his fiancee Cassandra lived in the swamp, but a home had been built for them. Grandma Ruthie had retired long ago, and moved to Cutopia. Violet moved in her place, and had a lovely tower built where the cookie shop once stood. Morcubus mourned his lost of Ruthie and stayed in his castle all the time lately, and Yuki.. Crazy face-biting Yuki.. She had matured. She was still the crazy girl we knew, but only bit people's faces with permission. Her spiky black hair had been tamed, and was straight and flowing, her anime pink eyes always sparkling. She wore a strapless black dress, with a dark red, almost black flower in her hair. There was a dark red ribbon tied around her dress's waist. When the ruins were torn down, she moved into the only house that was built from the metal and bricks from the ruins. Goth Boy no longer looked at her like a little sister. No.. He saw her as very attractive.._

_One day the gothic man asked out his emo best friend, and they fell in love. They were together for a year and six months until one tragic day.._

_He warned her not to go, but she had to get home to her black cat. He insisted that she stay the night, but she didn't listen. She walked home in the rain, with zero visbility. Goth Boy sighed and went to sleep._

_He didn't hear until the morning. Zombie Carl was the first to tell him._

_Yuki was dead._

_Goth Boy couldn't even listen to the story, as his sobs muffled out Carl's words. Eventually he calmed down to hear the story._

_It happened after she left. She was walking home, despite the fact it was raining and the visiblity was zero. She was always stubborn and headstrong. A car was going down the road, and didn't have the headlights on.. Yuki looked to see if it was safe to cross.._

_She was hit by the car. The driver, Ray, got out immedately to check on her. Yuki's pink eyes fluttered open a final time.._

_"Tell Goth Boy.. I'm sorry..." Her soft voice spoke out._

_Ray quickly took her to the nearest hospital. It was too late. Yuki died on the operating table..._

She died August 27, 2010. It had been a year since. Goth Boy had gone into a deep depression since, never leaving his home except to visit her tombstone. He got up and looked in the mirror. He was a mess, but he didn't care..

* * *

><p>He sat at her grave. Her tombstone was half of a broken heart. There was a picture of them together and a black cat. Her cat, Weather, was now owned by Violet, who took really good care of her, and mourned her best friend's death every so often.. There was a black rose and a note.<p>

_I miss you... - Violet_

_R.I.P Yuki..._

He buried his face in his hands and sobbed, and stumbled home..

* * *

><p>He opened a drawer, pulling out a loaded pistol, and held it to his head. A single tear was shed as he pulled the trigger... A gunshot echoed throughout the house, and blood splattered the walls. Carl found him in the bathroom, his brains blown out. They had a funeral and buried him next to Yuki's grave. His tombstone was another half of a broken heart, which linked with Yuki's perfectly... Cassandra placed a silver plague there.. This is what it said..<p>

A year ago today, Yuki, best friend of Goth Boy and Violet Nightshade, girlfriend of Goth Boy, died in a car accident.

A year later, Goth Boy, best friend of Violet Nightshade and Yuki, boyfriend of Yuki, commited suicide.

True love never dies. R.I.P Goth Boy & Yuki.

**Reviews are welcome. I listened to Space Bound while I typed this soo... yeah.**


End file.
